greysfandomcom-20200213-history
Amelia Shepherd
| First Appearance Series=Private Practice | First Appearance Episode=3x19 | Last Appearance= | Last Appearance Series=Private Practice | Last Appearance Episode=4x12 | Name=Amelia Shepherd | Nicknames=Amy | Occupation=Physician, Neurosurgeon | Status=Alive | Family Members=Carolyn Shepherd - Mother Father Derek Shepherd - Brother Kathleen Shepherd - Sister Nancy Shepherd - Sister One unnamed sister Meredith Grey - Sister in Law | GAAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7 | PPAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4 }}Dr. Amelia Shepherd is the resident neurosurgical specialist at Oceanside Wellness, and the youngest sister of Derek Shepherd Character History Private Practice, Season 3 Amelia arrived in L.A with Dr. Ginsberg she was quickly fired as her fellow after offering a procedure to a patient that Ginsberg disagreed with. Regardless, she proved herself to be a talented neurosurgeron and she decided to stay in L.A with Addison. Her presence forced Addison to realize she was accepted second best as Amelia pushed Sam and Addison to accept their feelings for eachother while she faced her own demons when she was reminded of her drug addiction. She operated on Dell but couldn't save him. Private Practice, Season 4 persuades Amelia to visit Derek in Seattle. ]] In the aftermath of the her brother's shooting, Amelia refused to return to Seattle to visit Derek but eventually went at Addison's request. In Seattle, she and Derek repaired their estranged relationship and Amelia slept with Mark Sloan. She returned to L.A and officially joined the practice citing that she had nowhere else to go. She developed a friendship with Cooper, with flirtatious undertones, and when Charlotte was raped Cooper turned hostile towards Amelia as he was drinking with her when it happened. As fellow former narcotic addicts, Amelia and Charlotte formed a bond in the wake of her rape when Charlotte turned to Amelia to help her stay away from drugs. After things turned tough with Charlotte, Cooper tries to kiss Amelia but she stopped him and told him to go home to Charlotte, agreeing not to speak of it again. Relationships Family Amelia is often seen as the black sheep of her family, the Shepherds. The youngest and most rebellious child of Carolyn Shepherd, Amelia's reckless behaviour and drug addiction put a strain on her relationship with her mother and her elder brother Derek in the wake of her father's murder. Derek and Amelia would eventually repair their estranged relationship after he was also shot, with Derek admitting he feels like he has to protect Amelia. Romantic Life Career Amelia like all of her brothers and sisters, became a doctor and followed her brother Derek's footsteps into the field of neurosurgery. She gained a place as a fellow of the famed neurosurgeon Dr. Ginsberg but was fired from her team after offering a controvertial procedure to the family of comatose Kayla Lindy that Ginsberg disagreed with. Amelia has since joined Oceanside Wellness and proved herself to be a competent neurosurgeon, even if she is often rash and overconfident about her abilties. Trivia *Amelia insists that only Derek can call her Amy although Addison, Sam, Mark and Meredith have all also used the nickname at some point. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Private Practice Main Characters Category:Private Practice Characters Category:PP Season 3 Characters Category:PP Season 4 Characters Category:GA Season 7 Characters Category:Doctors Category:The Shepherd Family